1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a configuration of an integrated circuit, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit including a detour route for a signal transmission and an integrated circuit package.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device includes an integrated circuit. In order to reduce a size of a portable or mobile electronic device, a highly integrated circuit is used. As an integration technology is continuously developed, the portability of an electronic device is greatly improved.
An integrated circuit is produced in a package form. An integrated circuit package being produced recently includes a plurality of integrated circuit chips forming multiple layers. By stacking the plurality of integrated circuit chips, the degree of the integration may be improved. The plurality of integrated circuit chips forming multiple layers may perform more functions or store a large quantity of data compared with a single integrated circuit chip.
In order to transmit a signal between integrated circuit chips forming multiple layers, a signal transmission route is formed between the integrated circuit chips. In order to form a signal transmission route between the integrated circuit chips, a technology such as a ‘wire bonding’ was used. Recently, in order to transmit a signal between the integrated circuit chips, a through-silicon via (TSV) having a structure of penetrating each of the plurality of integrated circuit chips is being used.
A signal is transmitted between integrated circuit chips through the TSV. However, if any TSV is faulty, the TSV may not transmit a signal. Thus, a method for coping with a situation that a faulty TSV exists is needed.